Hello Again, Mr Holmes
by Butterfly eye
Summary: "In less than a second their eyes met, and then with a quick wink she was gone." Drabble. May be a little OOC.
1. Sunglasses

**Note: This is set after "A Scandal in Belgravia" before "The Hounds Of Baskervilles"**

Hello Again, Mr. Holmes

It was around two fifty-five and it has gone many months since he last saw her. The cafe was half full. A single waitress served a family of three. Sherlock Holmes got persuaded by his friend John Watson to come to the café to introduce him to his new girlfriend, Lily was it? Or was it Lizzy? John seemed to be pretty normal and talked to his girlfriend about how his blog was going and how "genius" Sherlock was. Sherlock didn't seem to care. He looked around the cafe and tried to analyze the people in the café, which wasn't very hard. The parents of the family of three was about to tell the child it was adopted. The young couple, three tables away from them, had an obviously breakup in front of them. Sherlock sighed, "Nothing unusual," Sherlock thought. Sherlock looked over the crowed once more, this time his glace fell on the woman on the other side of the cafe. She was what "other men" would have called sexy. She was in her early thirties with blonde hair, perfect skin and black sunglasses, even though it was a rainy day. Sherlock could sense something about her, but he didn't know what or why. The woman slipped her sunglasses into her purse and got her cell phone out. Then the woman rose from her seat and walked towards the door. In less than a second their eyes met, and then with a quick wink she was gone. About half minute later a female moan came from Sherlock's pocket. Half of the cafe turned their heads to look at him. But just as nothing had happened Sherlock got his phone out of his pocket.

ONE NEW MESSAGE

The phone said. Sherlock pushed the "read message" button. On the screen it stood:

HELLO AGAIN, MR. HOLMES

Sherlock smiled.

**A/N: Not really good, but I got inspired and I love Sherlock and Irene. Sorry if something is wrong. If you wonder why I described her as a blonde I just thought Irene would be smart enough to hide for a while. **


	2. What To Wear?

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I wanted to write another chapter but I got inspiration, again. I just really wanted one chapter from Irene's point of view.**

What To Wear?

In Irene Adler's small apartment wasn't big. Her whole apartment had the size of a motel room. It was no way near the luxury Irene was used too, but the best she could get without a job.

The job interview was that afternoon. If she played her cards right she could get a job as a waiter at a famous theme restaurant called "The Gates of Istanbul", a restaurant with a Turkish theme.

The big question was what to wear to the interview. She never got the chance to get some clothes from her old home, that's why she had to choose between two dresses.

One dark green dress that reached her to her knees and one white dress that reached her to her ankles.

The black dress had an open back and a classic look over it. The white had loose arms and a bow on its back.

Irene would have picked the green dress if it hasn't been for her only heels; that was dark red and of course didn't fit with the dress.

Irene couldn't have picked the white one either because with her dyed blonde hair and light skin she would have looked too pale.

After five minutes she still hadn't decided.

Her new phone, that was much cheaper than her last one, gave a _beep _which meant she got a new message.

Irene blinked she never got any mail at all, she didn't have any friends or acquaintances at all.

GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOB INTERVIEW

-SH

Irene chuckled. He was still able to amaze her.

After another three minutes her phone said _beep _again. This time it stood:

TAKE THE GREEN DRESS

- SH

_He's more than just a detective genius, _Irene thought, _he's also a fashion genius. _

**A/N: Not sure if I shall write another one so if I'm going to update at all it may take a while to next time. **

**So until next time **_**do svidaniya**_**! **


End file.
